


Starlight

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all she could do not to melt into his arms and lose herself, though she always had to keep an ear open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

Lyon sighed into the prince’s shoulder as he arched himself upward, then came down buried himself deep within her once more. He worked at this with a slow, grueling pace, as if asking for her undivided attention; asking her each time if this was OK. If they were OK. 

He would look into her eyes, his filled with a deep and unrivaled longing. She sometimes found it difficult to look at him. His love for her shook her, and when he adorned her neck with nips, and kisses, and moans there was nothing else in the world for them. Well, him. It was all she could do not to melt into his arms and lose herself, though she always had to keep an ear open. She always had to keep herself aware of her surroundings. She may have been his lover, but she was still his bodyguard. 

So while he lost himself in her she would keep one eye on the door, one ear open for any strange noises, and another eye on the window. So far the stars were to only thing to greet her line of vision, but one could never be too careful. 

END


End file.
